What Friends Do
by Hallowed Lotus
Summary: Friends help each other with everything no matter the circumstances, Sasuke was taught this years ago but now he’s not so sure it was a truthful lesson. AU, NaruSaku, one-sided SasuNaru


AN: OK I know a few people aren't happy with how I've been neglecting OBFABC but I've been in a rut and decided that maybe writing other mindless things would help. I promise I'll get back to my other story soon but for now bear with me.

P.S. Can you believe this is the first Naruto story I've ever written?

P.S.S. I want to think my little brother for reading and correcting this story even though he's not a fan of NaruSasu. You're the best my foolish little brother!

Summery: Friends help each other with everything no matter the circumstances, Sasuke was taught this years ago but now he's not so sure it was a truthful lesson. AU, NaruSaku, one-sided SasuNaru

Warnings: Sad, Alternate Universe, hints of Homophobia, Shonen-ai

Sasuke sighed as he reached over and tuned into another radio station, his eyes never leaving the road or the car that he was following. It was one AM on a mid-summer night before college and he was exhausted, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep but he couldn't yet and he probably wouldn't get to at all that night. Why? Well, because the blonde haired blue eyed dobe that was supposed to be staying the night at his house was in the car ahead of him and he couldn't return home without him least his brother discover that the two boys were not alone.

Not that Sasuke would get in trouble for the company of the girl in their group, his brother and the other boy's foster parents trusted them not to do anything stupid. No the reason for the two having to tiptoe around was his beloved friend's bitch of a girlfriend's parents didn't trust her at all. Then again maybe they just didn't trust the blond boy to show restraint with their pink haired daughter, Sasuke didn't know nor did he care and if it wasn't for his unnatural devotion to the boy in the other car he would be at home sleeping.

Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, the biggest loudmouthed blond idiot in Konoha Elementary had been the one person to come looking for him when he had run off at recess the first day he'd come to school after his parents had died. Naruto had sat by his side as he cried for a good hour, and Naruto had sat next to him at silent lunch for the rest of the week and not once complained about having gotten it because he followed Sasuke. Naruto had become his first friend at school and had opened the door for him to make more that were willing to help him so long as he did his part to make them his friends. The sweet blond boy had told him, when asked why he chased after him, that friend's do whatever they can to help one another even if it means sitting in silent lunch or other not fun things, that day Sasuke said he'd do whatever he could to make Naruto happy.

At the end of middle school Sasuke lost a great number of friends because he wouldn't be going on to Konoha High with everyone, no he was leaving the public school system to go to Sound Private School. In all reality he hadn't wanted to leave all his friends behind but his elder brother thought that the change was necessary; lots of kids in the public sector had it out for him because he was smart and naturally talented. It was Naruto that had pointed out that Sound had the best music program of just about any high school and that was something Sasuke really wanted but couldn't get if he went on with his friends. So at Naruto's urging he'd dealt with the loss of friends and the hour commute to his new school, promising that the school change wouldn't hurt his friendship with Naruto.

Sasuke had hated the people at Sound; they were spoiled, lustful, incompetent, and so thickheaded that he was sure he was going to go insane spending hours with them every day. Naruto had been the one he ran to when it all got to be too much, when he couldn't handle being hated, touched, or looked at by the freaks at his school. Naruto had been the one to urge him through the years and assure him that their looks and comments that he felt he couldn't escape would end soon, it was just a few years till the end of school and he'd be free.

When Naruto had confided in Sasuke that he liked someone Sasuke had made it his mission to help his blond friend get the attention of his first ever crush. When he first met the girl his best friend had fallen for he found that his help wasn't needed, the blue-eyed boy already enraptured her. So Sasuke stepped to the side slightly and let Sakura Haruno have some of his blonde's attention and she'd seemed nice enough at first, boy he wished he could have seen what trouble would come of this pink haired girl.

There were good days and then there were bad days, on a good day Sakura would greet Naruto with a hug and ask what he wanted to do before they left to go shop or eat. On a bad day Naruto would go to Sasuke with tears in his eyes and tell he that he'd done something to upset Sakura again, something small and meaningless that Sasuke would sigh about and suggest a gift to patch up. It went like that, the two fighting being happy and breaking up on and off, for almost a whole year before Sakura finally confronted Naruto about something and things smoothed out. Later Sasuke would come to find out that she had thought that he and Naruto were having an affair and after being assured that it wasn't true and that they would never like each other like that because Naruto obviously like girls and Sasuke wasn't screwed up enough to like boys, she'd calmed down, but only slightly.

When school did end Sasuke found that he was once again alone save for his blond friend and this time he was too damaged to reach out to other people or let them get close enough to make him feel as low as his former classmates had. So he contented himself to spending time with his closest friend, watching movies, driving around, anything to spend time together. He never told Naruto the extent of the fear his classmates had imposed upon him, nor about the distance that had come between him and his brother, they were just things he didn't want to push on the blond not really secrets, just things. Sasuke only had one real secret, and it was one he'd never tell.

So now he was here, after so many years of friendship he was repaying his debt by acting as a cover for the couple that weren't supposed to be together. Just like Naruto had sat with him at silent lunch all those years ago he now sat in an empty parking lot board and hurting while the two disappeared in the darkness of the empty playground. As he rested his head against the steering wheel and placed a hand over his heart he thought about the girls that Naruto pushed on him that he couldn't even look at and the hints that he should find someone that hurt more than a proper punch to the face. He couldn't love someone new, he didn't know how; his heart and mind had been hurt so many times before that the only pieces that still understood feeling were the ones that Naruto had.

"I know that I'm supposed to want what's best for you." Thoughts of Naruto's words from their childhood ran through his mind. "But I don't think it's supposed to hurt like this, and I don't think you know what'll make you happy." Not that fickle over emotional girl that hates you every other day, not the busty girls that look your way, not the princess from a fairy tale. "Me, why can't it be me that makes you happy?"

There were no tears; they had dried up long ago. There were no questions asked out loud to Naruto; they would get him no answers. There was no confession of love; it would fall on deaf ears. There was no second car in the lot when the two returned; an unwanted lover wouldn't be wise to hang around.


End file.
